


Don’t Look Away

by pastelpinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caring Wonwoo, Dom/sub Undertones, Idols, Insecure Soonyoung, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a sprinkle of feelings, Semi-Public Sex, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: Wonwoo knows exactly how to take care of Soonyoung.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	Don’t Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> so many wips but she ended up writing a whole pwp from scratch bc snwu posted mirror selfies during/after practice fhdjfhsjfh they were taken on the same day too. i will now pass away due to snwu. goodbye.
> 
> additional warnings are at the end notes.

_“Ngh. Hah- Wonw-”_ He pants, vision blurring. Tries to blink but is too drunk in pleasure to even form coherent sentences.

His hands clench into fists against the cold mirror as it fogs up from his hot stuttered breaths. He bows his head, watching through his glassy eyes. Gray sweat pants pooled down by his ankles, fringe sticking against his forehead and toes curling in satisfaction.

The big warm hand gripping his hips for support snakes its way down to his dripping cock and he hears himself whimper in anticipation. 

When the hand encircles his leaking member, he has to bite his lip from letting out a scream. People upstairs might hear. They were alone in the basement, it’s been long since the members and the staff had gone to retreat back to their dorms. They were the only ones left, left to clean the practice room after losing the game.

A small voice in the back of his mind is telling him that Wonwoo lost on purpose but he can’t bring himself to think of anything else right now. He can’t. Not even if he tried. 

The hand teases the slit of his cock before it envelopes his entire length and pumps it just how he likes it. Oh, just  _exactly_ how he likes it. 

His mouth parts in a silent moan, watching his own cock twitch in Wonwoo’s hand. His hips unconsciously thrusts forward towards the heat of the hand holding him but he almost immediately regrets it as soon as Wonwoo lets go of his cock only to move up under his blue shirt all but drenched in sweat from both practice and their activities.

“Mm. None of that Soonyoung-ah,” He whispers directly in Soonyoung’s ear, his scratchy husky voice going all the way down to Soonyoung’s now neglected cock, “I’m going to do all the work tonight because you’ve been a little naughty.” He says pertaining to the photo that Soonyoung had just posted on Weverse an hour ago.

Wonwoo grazes his nail against Soonyoung’s nipple and he’s unable to suppress the moan that rips out of his throat, head snapping upwards as Wonwoo continues fondling his nipples beneath his shirt, it doesn’t help that he’s also got two fingers moving inside of Soonyoung right now.

He’s losing power in his legs, getting weak in the knees. He’s trembling and almost leaning his entire body against the mirror. He gasps and arches his back as the fingers inside him slip out only to slip back in in a torturously slow manner.

“Wonu-” He sobs eyes clenched shut, feeling everything all at the same time. Every time he thinks he’s about to cum, Wonwoo stops it from happening, too attuned to Soonyoung’s body. Edges him until he knows he can’t take it anymore. Takes care of him until he’s deeply sated.

The hand caressing his chest moves up to his neck, guides him gently, bringing him to face forward instead of down. They make eye contact through the mirror and Soonyoung almost cums at the predatory look in Wonwoo’s eyes.

“So good for me,” Wonwoo says without breaking eye contact. He’s holding Soonyoung’s neck gently with one hand and continues to slip his fingers in his tight hole in and out,  _in and out_ with the other, “Color?” he asks through the mirror.

It takes a few beats for Soonyoung to respond because he couldn’t take his eyes off the man behind him, “Gr-nnh,” he tries to say but his voice comes out weak, “Green.” He tries again, clearer this time.

“Good boy,” Wonwoo says before using the hand on Soonyoung’s neck to turn his head towards him and kisses him with vigor.

Soonyoung moans against the kiss and whines in ecstasy when Wonwoo lets a third finger join the other two. He shivers and wants to use his own hand to jerk himself off but not without Wonwoo’s go signal. 

He loves it. He loves it when he can let go of control. When he doesn’t need to be the leader, when he can be the pliant one. When he’s the one receiving praises instead of the one giving them. When he’s the one getting reprimanded and not the one reprimanding.

And Wonwoo.

Wonwoo’s always willing to do it for him whenever he needs it.

He doesn’t notice his hands slipping from where it’s perched against the mirror until Wonwoo breaks their kiss and takes hold of one of them then brings it up to rest against the back of the taller’s neck, “Hold on to me,” He says before resuming the kiss, this time using his strong arm to lean their weight against the mirror while still fingering Soonyoung with his other hand.

The shift in position brings Soonyoung’s body closer to Wonwoo’s, his back almost flush against Wonwoo’s front. That’s when he feels the outline of Wonwoo’s hard cock against his thigh. 

He sighs against their kiss.

He wants to touch.  _God_ , he wants to touch. He wants it in his mouth, he wants Wonwoo to fuck his mouth. He wants Wonwoo’s cock inside of him, he wants  Wonwoo to ruin him. He wants _Wonwoo._

_“Please,”_ He rasps moving away, a string of saliva connecting them. He grips the small hairs behind Wonwoo’s neck, “Won-  _ah_ _,_ Wonwoo-”

“What do you want? What do you need?” Wonwoo asks, looking directly in his eyes, he’s still moving his fingers in Soonyoung’s ass, massaging his prostate and making him shiver in pure pleasure, “Tell me, baby.”

“Want...” Soonyoung pants, leaning back and resting his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo takes the opportunity to leave open mouthed kisses on his exposed neck, careful not to leave any visible marks, “you... your cock,  please . Want you so much.” He knows he’s not begging, yet. 

Wonwoo rarely lets him beg. He never pushes Soonyoung all the way under, always lets him go at his own pace, never does anything Soonyoung won’t like, he guides him and takes care of him.  _Always_ takes good care of him.

Wonwoo chuckles amusedly, his deep baritone reverberating on Soonyoung’s neck, “Yes baby, we’ll get to that. I promise, we will. But let me take care of you first.”

At that, he fully slips his fingers out of Soonyoung’s ass making him gasp loudly, his knees buckle but Wonwoo catches him into an upright position before he has the chance to fall down on the floor, “Careful.” 

Soonyoung blinks and stares at Wonwoo through the mirror, he’s so strong now. He likes this version of Wonwoo a lot. He likes all versions of Wonwoo but this is one of his favorites. 

“You okay?” Wonwoo’s voice brings him out of his drunken trance, he’s keeping both of them steady with one strong arm against the mirror and the other holding on to Soonyoung’s waist. 

He nods and turns his head again, asking Wonwoo for another kiss. The taller complies without second thought. Sucking Soonyoung’s tongue and nipping his lower lip. 

He guides Soonyoung’s body to turn to him, caressing his ass cheeks and his thighs before hauling him up, carrying him and guiding Soonyoung’s legs to hook behind him after discarding his sweat pants somewhere on the floor, all without breaking their share of sloppy kisses, full of tongue and full of suckling. 

Soonyoung sobs against Wonwoo’s mouth when the taller brings a hand down to his aching cock to resume jerking him off. The pre-cum that’d built up at the tip of it proving to be a good enough lubricant, “ _Ah,_ Wonwoo.” He cries, breaking their kiss and hugging the breath out of Wonwoo. He hides face against the crook of his neck, unable to feel anything but pleasure at this point. He was getting dizzy.

“Wonu, wonu,  _wonu_ ,” He repeats like a prayer as Wonwoo pumps his cock up and down, up and down.

“Are you gonna come for me now, Soonie?”

Soonyoung shakes his head before taking Wonwoo’s black muscle tee in his mouth and whimpering, “N-no, don’t wanna-”

“Why not?” 

“Want you- _ah,_ want you before I cum.” Soonyoung mumbles softly but he’s sure Wonwoo heard it as he feels him slow down the pace of his hand.

“You’re so beautiful right now,” Wonwoo says in his ear, “Wanna see how beautiful you are right now?” 

He doesn’t say anything, decides that it’s better to hide his face instead. His weakest to Wonwoo’s compliments. Can never get used to the amount of affection that bleeds into Wonwoo’s voice and words whenever he tells him that he’s beautiful or that he’s handsome or he’s that passionate and charismatic. No matter how many times Wonwoo says them.

“Soonyoung-ah, come see for yourself.” Wonwoo says sitting them both down gently on the floor, careful not to let Soonyoung’s exposed skin touch the linoleum. He helps the dancer situate himself on his lap, Soonyoung’s back to the mirror, “Won’t you turn around for me, baby?” He coaxes, bringing his knuckle up to touch Soonyoung’s cheek fondly.

“Embarrassing,” Soonyoung murmurs, taking Wonwoo’s finger in his mouth instead and sucking it like he would Wonwoo’s cock.

Wonwoo smiles, “I’ll give you a gift if you turn around and see how pretty you are right now.”

Soonyoung pauses, moves his mouth away and looks into Wonwoo’s genuine eyes. He’s rarely able to look at them as much and as long as wanted to, not without giving away his bottled up desire for the other man. 

Always careful not to let others see through him. Especially when the cameras are rolling. It takes all of his power to ignore Wonwoo’s eyes on him. Sticking to one second side glances and pretending not to notice the staring.  _Oh_ the staring, he trembles at the thought.

Soonyoung bends down and captures Wonwoo’s lips into another kiss, a short one compared to the past few lust addled kisses they’d just shared. A kiss which Wonwoo gladly returns while kneading Soonyoung’s ass in the process.

“Okay,” Soonyoung says as they part.

Wonwoo’s smile is blinding despite Soonyoung feeling intoxicated with pleasure right now, he nods and adjusts himself to face the mirror. Sitting himself fully on Wonwoo’s lap, the hard sensation of the other’s clothed cock just making him want to ride him even more.

“Look at yourself for me,” Wonwoo whispers in his ear before using his big warm hands to spread Soonyoung’s legs apart.

There’s a stutter in his breath when he finally lets his eyes fall on his own reflection looking straight back at him from the mirror. 

He looks absolutely debauched. He’s tinged red all over, his eyes are glassy and unfocused, his hair is matted against his forehead, his cock is an angry shade of red and his hole is dripping with excess lube from earlier. He bites his lower lip and closes his eyes. Embarrassed.

Wonwoo hums in his ear and starts showering him with words that’re quite hard to believe, “You see that, baby? So beautiful. You’re flushed from head to toe. Pink suits you well,” He feels Wonwoo tracing his inner thighs gently with his blunt nails, “Your sweat just makes you look ten times prettier, too bad I’m the only one who can see you like this. Though, I’m not very good at sharing.” Soonyoung shivers at that, slowly opening his eyes again to try and see what Wonwoo sees.

“Your cute cock wants my attention, I’ll give it all it needs,” He gasps out loud when Wonwoo squeezes the base with one hand and circles his palm against the head of his cock. Soonyoung’s writhing in both the pain of not being able to come and the pleasure that comes with Wonwoo keeping him on edge, “And your naughty hole,” Wonwoo says, dragging his hands lower and spreading him even further before teasing his entrance with the tip of his two pointer fingers, “So hungry for my cock, isn’t it?” 

_ “A- ah, fuck. Please _ _Won- hnn,”_ He manages to breathe out but he’s reaching his limit and Wonwoo knows just as much.

“Mhm. Because you were such a good boy for me, I’ll give you your reward but you have to promise me something.” 

Soonyoung pants, watching nothing but the movement of Wonwoo’s hands, wants nothing but Wonwoo in this moment. He is so _so_ good to him.

“Soonyoungie? Are you listening to me?”

“Mm.”

Wonwoo chuckles and plants a kiss on the side of his head, “Promise me you’ll keep your eyes open. Can you do that for me, Soonyoung?”

“Y-yes.”

“Your color?”

Soonyoung blinks, his color? Ah.

“Green, Wonwoo. Green for you,  always. ”

“Perfect. You’re perfect.” 

Wonwoo gently lifts his pliant body up so he can take out his own cock and re-adjusts their position so Soonyoung can see the whole show through the mirror. He feels Wonwoo’s bare cock slide against his ass and he instinctively spreads his own legs further apart, he wants it so bad. 

He doesn’t realize he’s letting out small whines until he hears Wonwoo’s voice again, “Shh, I got you. I’ll take care of you.”

And Soonyoung knows he will.

It takes a few seconds for Wonwoo to get a condom on and to slick himself up with lube but it feels like an eternity to Soonyoung. 

He’s taken to biting the back of his hand while waiting to stop himself from making demanding noises. He doesn’t want to scare Wonwoo off with his neediness. 

Wonwoo sees this and gently pries Soonyoung’s hand away from his mouth, he kisses and licks the area where Soonyoung’s teeth left marks to soothe it before intertwining their fingers together against Soonyoung’s middle.

“You ready?” He asks, making eye contact with Soonyoung through the mirror.

“Please, ” Is all Soonyoung says before Wonwoo’s guiding his huge cock into his waiting hole. He’s loose enough for it to easily slide all the way in.

The moan Soonyoung lets out when Wonwoo bottoms out is the loudest one yet, he’s sure someone from upstairs might’ve heard it but he couldn’t care less at this point. He’d been waiting for Wonwoo’s cock all night long and finally.  _Finally._

“Don’t look away,” Wonwoo tells him and he doesn’t. He couldn’t. He looks at where they’re connected and how Wonwoo’s doing all the work, thrusting at a relentless pace while holding on to Soonyoung’s body at the same time. Giving him what he needs, giving him what he wants, taking care of him. 

Then he shifts his eyes up to Wonwoo’s face and he should be embarrassed at the way he comes so fast at the sight of Wonwoo’s blissed out expression but who could blame him? 

He’d been on edge for awhile now but it was seeing Wonwoo’s sweat trickling down the side of his face. It was seeing his hooded eyes and furrowed brows, hyper focused at giving Soonyoung pleasure while chasing his own at the same time.

It was Wonwoo’s ragged breathing and his slowly chipping away composure, it was Wonwoo saying his name and it was Wonwoo telling him repeatedly how perfect he was.

He comes with a shout of Wonwoo’s name, he tries to muffle his voice with his other hand, the one that Wonwoo wasn’t holding on to but the feeling was too much,  too good. 

His heart rate spikes and his body shakes at the sheer pleasure and Wonwoo has to whisper sweet nothings in his ear to get him to calm down into somewhat regular breathing, “So good. So perfect,  Soonie.  So beautiful. Look at you.”

His body is tired and sated but his mind isn’t. His mind was telling him that something was off and his instincts were telling him that it wasn’t enough. No, he wanted more. He needed to make sure Wonwoo felt good. He wants him to feel good. He  _has_ to make him feel good.

Soonyoung clambers back up on his knees and faces Wonwoo. He’s got a worried look on his face and Soonyoung doesn’t want that, he wants him to be content and happy and satisfied.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asks, holding on to his hips to support him, “Are you in any pain?”

Soonyoung shakes his head, “No.” He looks down and touches the head of Wonwoo’s now bare and still hard cock with the tip of his fingers.

He hears Wonwoo let out a small hiss. When Soonyoung looks up at him, he sees Wonwoo watching the movement of his hand, “Soonyoung,” He grunts out and said man begins jerking him off.

“Do you want it that much?” Wonwoo’s raspy voice asks. Soonyoung nods once, averting his eyes. 

He feels Wonwoo’s hand touch his neck then the other hand comes up to brush Soonyoung’s hair out of his face. He touches Soonyoung’s lips gently with the pad of his thumb afterwards, “Alright then,” He consents.

And that’s all Soonyoung needs to allow himself to lose sense of everything but Wonwoo’s warmth. He slowly bends down and takes Wonwoo’s cock in his mouth, all of what he can fit in it. 

Soonyoung knows when Wonwoo’s feeling good. He knows what Wonwoo likes just as much as Wonwoo knows what he likes, so when Wonwoo’s breathing starts picking up and once the grip on the back of his hair starts tightening, he knows Wonwoo wants to thrust into his mouth already but is holding himself back.

Soonyoung releases Wonwoo’s cock with a pop before looking up at him from beneath his lashes, “You can fuck my mouth.” He says and shivers at the guttural groan that comes out of Wonwoo’s throat at that.

Wonwoo nods and wipes the drool off of the side of Soonyoung’s mouth with his finger before speaking, “Remember your safe tap?” He asks, serious.

Soonyoung nods, “Tap your thigh three times.”

“And if I don’t stop?”

“Pinch you as hard as I can.”

Wonwoo smirks, “Very good.” He says then moves to stand up, helping Soonyoung on to an upright kneeling position. They’re parallel against the mirror and Soonyoung can see everything in his peripheral. 

Wonwoo touches his chin and that’s Soonyoung’s cue to open his mouth, he guides his cock into Soonyoung’s mouth slowly, waiting for Soonyoung to set the initial pace. 

He starts out shallowly, bobbing his head and reaching only halfway down Wonwoo’s cock until he’s inching closer and closer to the base. When he finally reaches the tuft of hair and feels his throat adjust to Wonwoo’s size, that’s when he opens his eyes and locks gazes with the taller, a silent  _“Go ahead.”_

Wonwoo has his lower lip between his teeth and looks like he’s doing his best to stop himself from thrusting into Soonyoung’s mouth without his permission but as soon as he gets it, he fucks Soonyoung’s mouth and throat like there’s no tomorrow. 

There are tears that are stinging the back of Soonyoung’s eyelids and he lets them fall, the pain of every thrust is always worth it if he could see Wonwoo’s fucked out expression every single time.

He’s not sure how long it takes but he knows his eyes have started to roll back with pleasure and arousal so  when Wonwoo’s pace stutters, Soonyoung braces himself, he was close, “Soon- _ah._ ” He exhales.

Soonyoung knows the very moment Wonwoo’s about to come and he’s prepared, he shuts his eyes as soon as Wonwoo’s balls tighten and opens his mouth wide. Wonwoo pulls out with a desperate moan and tips Soonyoung’s head up with gentle fingers underneath his chin and then he’s coming on Soonyoung’s mouth and face.

_“Fuck.”_

Soonyoung swallows what he can and brings his hand up to rid himself of the ones that landed a bit of ways from his mouth but just as he’s about to do so, Wonwoo’s hand catches his, “Let me.” He says, still a little out of breath.

When his face is all devoid of Wonwoo’s release, he opens his eyes and sees Wonwoo’s face very close to his own. 

“What?” Soonyoung asks in surprise almost going crossed eyed.

“How are you?” Wonwoo asks, the wrinkle between his brows looking prominent once more with obvious worry, Soonyoung wants to slap him for being so ridiculous.

“I’m good. Stop worrying.” Soonyoung says, pinching Wonwoo’s cheeks fondly.

Wonwoo visibly sighs in relief at that, he’s always like this. Every time they finish a scene, he doesn’t stop worrying until he knows Soonyoung’s back on the surface and coherent. And Soonyoung, for all he grumbles about it afterwards, appreciates how much Wonwoo worries about his well being. Even outside their scenes.

“Come on, up you go.” When Soonyoung doesn’t move, Wonwoo takes in upon himself to pick him up from the floor.

“Show off,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes but leans his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder anyways.

Wonwoo helps him back into his sweatpants and a new shirt, wipes him clean with an extra clean towel and then sits him down on the tower of cushions that Junhui and Jeonghan loves to sleep on, “You rest here while I clean up, then we’ll get some food before going home.” The taller says, handing him his purple bottle of water.

“My hero.” Soonyoung says sarcastically but without much heat, he won’t protest against Wonwoo because he knows he’s in no position to clean up either. Not after what they’d just finished doing. 

He sighs, content and satisfied. Still feeling a little high from the scene but all in all, he feels like a huge weight has been lifted off of him.

He smiles as he watches Wonwoo go about tidying up the practice room and doesn’t notice himself dozing off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings:  
> \- Dom/Sub undertones: There’re dom/sub scenes in this fic so if you are uncomfortable with that, you might want to skip reading this altogether. 
> 
> —
> 
> are they together in this fic? we will never know. *eyes emoji*
> 
> i’m @jeonkwonwhoa on twt 🌷


End file.
